1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high magnification range compact zoom lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High range zoom lenses are proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. SHO 57-161804 (published Oct. 3, 1982) and SHO 57l -192917 (published Nov. 27, 1982). These zoom lenses are constructed with four components, all of which move at different speeds during zooming to extend the lens' range. In particular, imparting a dependent movement into the frontmost or first component assists the magnification varying effect of the second component. This leads to a zoom lens of high range and minimum bulk and size. In the zoom lens of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 57-161804, however, the third component is positioned farther from the image plane and has a weaker refractive power than the fourth component. The back-focal distance is thus unduly long, and the entire lens system tends to be long in the longitudinal direction. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 57-192917, on the other hand, the refractive powers of the third and fourth components are both too strong to allow for achieving good correction of aberrations easily.